Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-17994)
Hstory of the previous Brotherhoods Just like the normal 616 Marvel Universe, the first Brotherhood was lead by the mutant terrorist known as Magneto, and the first members of this Brotherhood were Magneto himself, Toad, Mastermind, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch. The Blob and Unus the Untouchable would later join the team after Magneto reorganized the team about three times. Mystique, a mutant with the ability to shapeshifter, would later start a Brotherhood of her own, recruiting Pyro, Avalanche, her lover Destiny, and their daughter, Rogue. Founding a New Brotherhood of Evil Mutants After suffering from a psychotic breakdown and nearly killing all of the Avengers, Wanda Magnus, the Scarlet Witch, was rescued by her father Magneto and brought to the island of Genosha because he wished to protect her from her former Avengers teammates. On Genosha Wanda also met her half sister, Polaris, who had become one of their father's Acolytes, and Wanda decided to become one as well. Later Pietro, aka Quicksilver, also joined his twin sister on Genosha so he could keep her safe, after having a falling out with the Avengers himself and his own wife as well, the Inhuman Crystallia Amaquelin. Things seemed to be going well, until some Sentinels were sent to attack Gensoha. Much of the mutant population was killed, and most of the few survivors fled. Wanda, Polaris, and Pietro somehow survived, but Polaris and Quicksilver were both badly injured and Wanda had still been recovering from injuries from a prior fight with the X-Men. Magneto also went missing after he had tried to fight off the Sentinels, but was later revealed to be alive. Polaris was extremely traumatized by the events that had unfolded, and she ended up developing a more ruthless and violent personality. Wanda was already far gone by this point after her attempted extermination of the Avengers, and the attack on Genosha only drove her deeper into madness. Another young mutant, Blink, also somehow managed to survive the attack. After rescuing themselves thanks to a teleportation spell of Wanda's and staying in the kingdom of Latveria for a few weeks, Wanda and Pietro both decided that the best way to continue their father's legacy, and get revenge against humankind, was to start a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Wanda and Pietro managed to track down Raven Darkholme, otherwise known as Mystique. Mystique was skeptical at first, considering Wanda and Pietro had abadoned their own father's Brotherhood to join the Avengers. Wanda told Mystique that the Avengers were dead to her, and Pietro told Mystique that he had left the Avengers as well. After some hesitation, Mystique finally agreed to start a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants with them, but only if she was the leader. Even though Pietro and Wanda weren't exactly found of the idea, they reluctantly agreed to respect Mystique's request. A New Generation of Evil Mutants The first mutants Mystique recruited were four mutants from her old Brotherhood, Pyro, Sabretooth, Toad, and the Blob. Blink, who had come with Wanda, Pietro, and Polaris, also joined. Mystique also choose to recruit some new members as well. These members were Chimera, an extra dimensional pirate, the Purple Woman Kara Killgrave, the daughter of supervillian Purple Man who also had his mind control powers, Lady Mastermind, one of the daughter's of the original Mastermind, and Daken, the son of X-Men member Wolverine, who joined the Brotherhood to spite his father. Blink soon left to join the X-Men, and Polaris also later left to join the X-Men after Charles Xavier psychically healed her mind. Daken would come and go as he pleased, mostly being a member of the team only if he felt like it at the moment. Category:Teams Category:Mutants Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Earth-17994